Kid Icarus (video game)
series|other uses|Kid Icarus}} |caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo R&D1 TOSE |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Satoru Okada |producer = Gunpei Yokoi |designer = Toru Osawa Yoshio Sakamoto |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Hirokazu Tanaka |format = |release = Famicom / NES JPDecember 19, 1986 EUFebruary 15, 1987 NAJuly 1987 |genre = Action, platforming |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = NES, Game Boy Advance, Wii Virtual Console, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |requirement = |input = }} Kid Icarus known in Japan as Light Mythology: Palutena's Mirror ( ), is an action platform video game for the Famicom in Japan and the NES in Europe and North America. Published by Nintendo in 1986 and 1987, it is the debut title in the ''Kid Icarus'' series. It was later re-released for the Game Boy Advance in Japan during 2004, and for the Wii's Virtual Console online service in 2007. A sequel to this game was released for the Game Boy in 1991, and a third entry to the series was published for the Nintendo 3DS in March 2012. The plot of Kid Icarus revolves around the protagonist Pit's quest for three sacred treasures, which he must equip in order to rescue the Grecian fantasy world called Angel Land and its ruler, the goddess Palutena. The player controls Pit through platform areas while fighting monsters and collecting items. Their objective is to reach the end of the levels, and to find and defeat boss monsters that guard the three treasures. The game was developed by Nintendo's Research and Development 1 division, and co-developed with TOSE, who helped with additional programming. It was designed by Toru Osawa and Yoshio Sakamoto, directed by Satoru Okada, and produced by Gunpei Yokoi. Despite its initially mixed critical reception, Kid Icarus is a "cult" classic. Reviewers praised the game for its music and its mixture of gameplay elements from different genres, but criticized its graphics and high difficulty level. It was included in several lists of the best games compiled by IGN and Nintendo Power. After the release of the Game Boy sequel Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters in 1991, the game series laid dormant for 21 years. It was eventually revived with a 3D shooter for the Nintendo 3DS, titled Kid Icarus: Uprising, after Pit's inclusion as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Being the first game in the Kid Icarus series, this was Pit (who later appeared as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2)'s debut game. Moves 's standard special move in SSF2, Palutena's Bow, is based partially on his basic attack in Kid Icarus, in which he also fires a shot from his bow. Music The Kid Icarus universe's victory theme is a remix of a short excerpt of the game's title theme. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kid Icarus universe Category:Nintendo